Soleil Noir
by rosenoiredu47
Summary: BTS - Namjoon x Yoongi - FICTION - Romance/Lemon/UA/Fantastique. Quand les souvenirs d'une nuit sans lune n'en sont plus, quand tout semble à nouveau englouti par les ténèbres, il faudra l'union de deux loups-garous que tout oppose pour réaliser une ancienne prophétie et rétablir la lumière. Un Alpha et un Oméga désignés par les cieux seront les catalyseurs d'une nouvelle ère.
1. Prologue - Cours !

**Crédits:** Les BTS, Rap Monster et Suga spécialement, ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils s'appartiennent à eux, et c'est déjà du boulot.  
Illustration : art/NamGi-Soleil-Noir-729162643?ga_submit_new=10%3A1517737250 [Ma sœur, mon plus fidèle soutien, ma force. ]  
Le reste est à moi.

* * *

 **Prologue**

 **Cours !**

 _« Lorsque l'astre glacial plongera par deux fois le monde dans les ténèbres éphémères, les salvateurs naîtront. »_

\- Cours !

Il faisait froid et gris. Il pleuvait à verse. Le ciel était noir, tout était plongé dans l'obscurité alors que les lourds nuages déversaient leurs litres d'eau en continu. Les sources de lumières se faisaient rares. Peu de lampadaires avaient survécu au dernier coup de tonnerre. Les gens couraient dans tous les sens, bousculant sans le moindre regard les plus hagards d'entre eux, perdus au milieu de la foule, immobiles, les yeux dans le vague. L'air était empli de cris et de grognements, les voix fortes des hommes se mêlant aisément aux pleurs des plus petits, leurs minuscules mains prisonnières des poignes dures et désespérées de leurs parents.

Debout au centre de cette folle cohue, les yeux perdus entre ciel et terre, l'enfant ne savait où poser son regard. Il y avait tant de monde dans un si petit périmètre, tant de bruits, tant de bousculades. Ses jambes se faisaient lourdes et tremblantes. Elles étaient si fatiguées qu'elles peinaient à le porter. Il tremblait, de peur et de froid. Et il avait si mal à la poitrine. Ses mains enserraient sa fine veste, emprisonnant entre ses petits doigts le tissu rêche et humide de son vêtement. Son cœur, comme compressé dans sa cage thoracique, battait bien plus vite que la normale. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient, presque à lui en faire mal. Sa gorge était sèche, douloureuse, et un puissant sanglot compressait ses cordes vocales alors que ses yeux se faisaient de plus en plus humides. L'air qui s'échappait d'entre ses lèvres se transformait immédiatement en une fine buée blanchâtre avant de rapidement disparaître au cœur de la nuit.

\- Yoongi, tu es sourd ou quoi ? Cours putain !

Une main agrippa violemment son frêle poignet. Le geste brusque lui coupa momentanément la respiration, ses yeux agrandis sous la surprise, alors qu'on le tirait vers l'avant, son petit corps chétif et détrempé tremblotant de plus belle. Le nouveau venu l'obligeait à courir derrière lui, ses petites jambes bougeant alors bien plus rapidement que les siennes, plus longues et plus musclées. Ses doigts enserrèrent plus fortement la grande main moite alors que sa voix résonnait faiblement dans l'air, comme prête à se rompre à tout instant, au moindre éclat, si faible et si fragile.

\- Nam att- … Nam attend … Papa et maman … Où sont mes parents ?

\- Ils sont morts. Maintenant, ferme la et cours !

Et qu'importent ses jambes fatiguées, sa respiration erratique, son souffle coincé dans sa gorge douloureuse, sa vision rendue floue par ses trop nombreuses larmes, il courait. Il ne voulait pas perdre Namjoon des yeux, ni lâcher sous aucun prétexte sa main, déjà puissante et rassurante. Ses yeux perdus sur le large dos du plus jeune devant lui, Yoongi faisait violemment face à la plus douloureuse des vérités. Il n'y avait plus que lui.

Au loin, la sirène hurla.


	2. Chapitre un - Le retrouver

**Chapitre un**

 **Le retrouver**

 _« Sur leurs peaux réunies, Canis Major aura laissé la trace de ses crocs, la Destinée les marquant ainsi à tout jamais. »_

Rien. Pas un bruit, pas un mouvement. Le silence était si profond qu'il en était assourdissant, presque violent. Il n'entendait rien, il ne sentait rien, il ne humait rien, il ne voyait rien. Tout était vide autour de lui et en lui. Comme si son existence entière était niée, engloutie par les ténèbres. Pourtant, c'était inconcevable. Il se sentait être. Il se sentait vivre. Il se sentait respirer. Il sentait l'air entrer dans son corps par son nez, traverser ses cavités nasales pour emplir vigoureusement ses poumons avant de ressortir derechef par ses lèvres entrouvertes. Il sentait son cœur battre rapidement et violemment dans sa cage thoracique, son pouls soulevant par intermittence la peau fine de son poignet. Il sentait son sang pulser dans ses veines avant de gonfler vivement ses muscles.

Et il se sentait bouger, mobile dans le néant. Il se sentait marcher. Il sentait ses pas puissants rencontrer un sol indiscernable mais bien là, ses muscles frissonner à chaque mouvement, sa peau onduler imperceptiblement sous les ondes qui se propageaient à chaque contact dur. Mais il ne voyait rien. Plongé dans l'obscurité la plus profonde, il était incapable de s'orienter. Et il ne sentait rien. L'air inodore qui l'entourait ne lui donnait aucun indice sur l'endroit dans lequel il se trouvait. Il ne faisait que marcher, a priori droit devant lui, sans s'arrêter, sans savoir s'il allait ou non dans la bonne direction. Seulement, y avait-il une bonne direction à suivre ? Il ne savait pas. Alors, il avançait, coûte que coûte.

Mais quand un cri résonna dans l'obscurité impénétrable, quand son onde le percuta de plein fouet, il se figea, la respiration courte. Le bruit avait envahi le silence avant de disparaître comme il était apparu, en à peine une fraction de seconde. Il en fut rapidement sûr, c'était assurément un cri humain. Et dans ce puissant écho, il avait facilement pu discerner une peur profonde et irrationnelle. Il frissonna violemment.

S'éveillant en sursaut, les yeux hagards, Namjoon mit quelques secondes à se repérer dans le temps et dans l'espace. Sa chambre était encore plongée dans la pénombre, le soleil se levant à peine à l'extérieur, ses faibles rayons illuminant faiblement la pièce. Assis dans son lit, il tentait de remettre ses idées en place, sa chaude couverture ayant glissé autour de ses hanches, son torse nu parcouru de longs frissons. En lui, il le sentait, son loup était violemment agité. Et alors qu'il soupirait lentement, frottant vivement de ses mains légèrement moites son visage froissé par la fatigue, tentant de faire le point sur ses émotions, son téléphone portable vibra. Posé sur sa table de nuit, en charge depuis à peine quelques courtes heures, l'appareil affichait sur l'écran un numéro qu'il connaissait parfaitement. _Hoseok_. L'attrapant prestement, remarquant le précédent appel en absence de son ami, Namjoon décrocha avant de porter vivement l'objet à son oreille.

\- Ouai ?

 _\- Namjoon ? Désolé de te réveiller mais …_

La voix de Hoseok de l'autre côté de la ligne était calme, légèrement hésitante, bien trop différente de son timbre de voix habituel. Namjoon se frotta alors une nouvelle fois le visage de sa main libre, un long soupir s'échappant aisément de ses lèvres entrouvertes. Ce n'était pas normal, il se passait quelque chose. Jetant un rapide coup d'œil à son réveil qui affichait en grosses lettres rouges **7:04** , le jeune homme s'installa sur le bord de son lit, ses pieds nus posés sur le parquet lisse de sa chambre, le faisant pour la énième fois frissonner. Il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi et c'était peu de le dire.

Son rêve, qui se rapprochait plutôt du cauchemar, lui revenait doucement en mémoire, ce cri apeuré résonnant encore dans sa tête, alors que de l'autre côté du combiné, Hoseok ne disait toujours rien, seule sa respiration étant audible aux oreilles du jeune homme. Mais à travers la ligne, Namjoon percevait de nombreux murmures incompréhensibles près de son ami. Depuis son réveil plutôt brutal, il se sentait comme prisonnier d'un brouillard poisseux, étourdi, ses sens mis en veille. Alors, grognant, le jeune homme secoua doucement sa tête, essayant comme il le pouvait de diminuer cette affreuse sensation d'engourdissement. Cette impression l'agaçait de plus en plus et le silence angoissé de son ami ne l'aidait en rien à garder son calme.

\- Quoi Hoseok ? Parle bordel !

 _\- Il … Il faut que tu viennes, ton père te demande. C'est … C'est ton grand-père Nam._

Namjoon souffla un faible « _J'arrive_ » et raccrocha, n'attendant aucune réponse de son ami, si tant est qu'il y en ait eu une. S'extirpant difficilement de son lit, quittant à regret la chaleur réconfortante de ses draps, il se dirigea d'un pas lourd vers sa penderie, son visage aux traits fatigués figé dans une expression froide. Il ne mit qu'une petite minute à choisir sa tenue pour la journée, n'ayant ni le temps ni l'envie de soigner son apparence. Ce n'était absolument pas le moment. Enfilant un simple jean brut, un t-shirt blanc uni et un pull en laine beige, le jeune homme sortit hâtivement de sa chambre encore légèrement plongée dans le noir avant de se diriger vers son entrée, sans même prendre le temps de passer par sa cuisine pour un café bien mérité. Là il enfila rapidement ses Timberland confortables avant de mettre son manteau, de prendre ses clés et de sortir hâtivement de sa petite maison.

À l'extérieur, le silence profond de la nuit laissait lentement place à un imperceptible brouhaha. Avec le timide lever de soleil, la nature s'éveillait doucement, légèrement endolorie par le froid de l'automne déjà bien installé. Tout en marchant vivement, Namjoon laissait son regard courir sur les façades similaires des maisons de son quartier, son regard accrochant plus de rideaux fermés que de fenêtres éclairées. Il était encore tôt. Et alors qu'il enfonçait ses poings serrés dans les poches doublées de son long manteau sombre, le jeune homme laissa un fugace sourire étirer ses lèvres. Il était né et avait grandi dans ce quartier, il le connaissait par cœur, c'était chez lui, à plus d'un titre. La famille Kim était à la tête de la meute de Séoul, la plus grande du pays, et ce depuis des générations. Beaucoup de ses membres faisaient partie intégrante de sa famille – parents, grands-parents, sœur, cousins, cousines, … – mais de plus en plus de loups-garous venus d'un peu partout grossissaient leurs rangs, provoquant de temps à autres quelques absurdes querelles entre anciens et nouveaux.

Namjoon grogna, la raison de sa courte nuit lui revenant tout juste en mémoire. Une nouvelle famille venait d'emménager dans le quartier et les quatre membres de la famille Park, venus tout droit de Busan, s'attiraient déjà les foudres de certains de leurs voisins. C'était encore une bête histoire de nuisances nocturnes et Namjoon, chargé par son père de s'occuper rapidement de ce problème, était directement allé chez les Park dès sa journée de travail terminée. Après huit longues heures épuisantes passées sur un chantier dans le sud de Séoul, à gérer et coordonner une centaine d'hommes, il avait dû passer toute sa soirée et le début de sa nuit chez les nouveaux arrivants, à parlementer et à jouer au médiateur entre tous ces voisins mécontents. Jamais le jeune homme n'avait autant eu l'impression de perdre son temps alors que tous restaient sur leur position respective. Et dans l'air frais de la matinée, Namjoon laissa son souffle chaud se transformait en une fine buée alors qu'il expirait fortement l'air de ses poumons, son agacement clairement visible sur ses traits fatigués.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il parvînt rapidement à destination, ses pas le menant comme par automatisme. Au centre du quartier se trouvait une grande maison que les années n'avaient pas épargné. Pour autant, malgré les fissures et la peinture écaillée à certains endroits, le lieu restait étonnamment splendide. Construite en forme rectangulaire, son toit recouvert de tuiles sombres, la demeure traditionnelle possédait un magnifique et surprenant jardin parfaitement entretenu en son centre, quelque peu figé en hiver mais délicieusement odorant durant les beaux jours. L'endroit, tout comme la maison, était toujours grouillant de vie.

Pourtant, une fois débarrassé de ses chaussures et de son manteau, quand Namjoon pénétra dans la grande pièce centrale, une impression désagréable le figea légèrement sur place alors qu'une odeur âcre venait violemment emplir ses narines. La pièce était étonnamment emplie de monde pour une heure aussi matinale. Le jeune homme les connaissait tous. La famille Kim au complet, ainsi que les familles par alliance, étaient silencieusement rassemblées ici, les visages graves et éteints tournés vers le sol. Tous avaient réagi à son entrée, leurs corps les trahissant imperceptiblement, mais personne n'avait osé croiser son regard interrogateur et de plus en plus perdu.

\- Fils, te voilà enfin.

La voix de sa mère avait doucement résonné dans la grande pièce silencieuse alors qu'elle s'approchait de lui, traversant lentement la foule compacte pour venir à sa rencontre. Vêtue d'un sobre hanbok noir, un discret mais néanmoins magnifique ruban blanc retenant ses longs cheveux bruns, la femme paraissait aussi fatiguée et perdue que lui. Les traits de son visage déjà marqués par les années étaient terriblement tordus par une brutale douleur, ses yeux brillants par de trop nombreuses larmes contenues. Quand la mère accrocha le regard du fils, sa tête malgré tout relevée dignement, Namjoon comprit. Le jour tant redouté était arrivé.

\- Viens, suis-moi, ton père te demande auprès de lui.

Le jeune homme ne put qu'acquiescer, sa gorge sèche et ses lèvres légèrement gercées, avant de suivre sa mère qui fendait à nouveau la foule dans le sens inverse. Et alors qu'il évitait de croiser les quelques regards qui s'étaient levés à son passage, leurs rétines lui brûlant la nuque, Namjoon entendit ce qu'il s'était inconsciemment efforcé de ne pas percevoir, trop englouti par l'atmosphère lourde qui avait pris possession de la maison. Les jeunes enfants de la famille avaient été réunis dans la petite pièce adjacente, tous sagement assis autour d'une large table basse, des dizaines de feuilles blanches étalées sur le bois clair, quelques crayons de couleurs ayant roulé par mégarde sur le sol. Contrastant puissamment avec la morosité presque étouffante de la grande salle, les chuchotements joyeux qui s'élevaient dans l'air et les petits rires cristallins qui atteignaient le jeune homme le secouèrent plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

Jetant un rapide regard dans la pièce, Namjoon s'en détourna vivement, une soudaine envie de vomir lui tordant l'estomac alors qu'une grimace venait déformer les traits durs de son visage. Les sourires innocents de cette toute jeune génération le rendaient malade de jalousie. Il était envieux de leur naïveté. Lui ne voulait pas être là. Il ne voulait pas faire face à cette réalité. Ni maintenant ni jamais. Pourtant, il savait qu'il n'aurait pas le choix. À vrai dire, la Destinée ne le lui avait jamais donné, alors à quoi bon lutter contre quelque chose dont on n'est pas maître et ce, dès le départ ? Secouant doucement sa tête, ses poings fortement serrés contre ses flancs, l'intérieur de sa joue mordue par ses molaires à s'en faire légèrement saigner, le jeune homme suivait toujours sa mère à travers les multiples pièces de la maison. Il savait où ils allaient. Il aurait pu y aller les yeux fermés, à la fois parce qu'il connaissait les dédales de cette grande demeure par cœur, mais également car l'odeur âcre qu'il avait senti en arrivant, et qui se faisait de plus en plus forte au fur et à mesure de ses pas, les y menait tout droit.

Là, au bout d'un long couloir à peine éclairé – les timides rayons du soleil ne parvenant pas à trouer l'épaisse pénombre de la nuit encore présente, la lumière artificielle consciemment éteinte –, se trouvait une magnifique porte à double battants, inhabituellement close. Les panneaux de bois, subtilement sculptés et gravés, étaient en parfait état, le matériaux sombre ciré brillant doucement au moindre éclat de lumière, aussi infime soit-il. Namjoon aurait pu dessiner les yeux fermés les courbes et les creux qui composaient cette œuvre d'art, cet intime et inestimable héritage. Sur le bois brute était racontée l'histoire ancestrale de leur famille, les batailles et les combats illustres de leur meute couraient entre les nœuds du végétal, les grands noms de ses ancêtres filants sur les planches comme la sève coulait dans les arbres. Durant son enfance, il avait passé des heures et des heures assis devant à même le plancher, à contempler de ses yeux curieux cette immense porte. Et plus d'une fois son grand-père avait pris le temps de lui conter l'histoire de leur grande famille, les gravures prenant alors vie dans l'esprit vif du tout jeune Namjoon, avide d'en savoir toujours plus.

Mais à présent, le jeune homme voyait ses souvenirs chaleureux être lentement grignotés et abîmés par l'odeur fétide et l'atmosphère malsaine qui s'échappaient d'entre les minuscules et imperceptibles interstices des larges battants, le rendant de plus en plus nauséeux. Et quand ils s'ouvrirent vivement devant lui et qu'il pénétra dans la pièce presque à reculons, et que tous les regards convergèrent vers lui, Namjoon ne put retenir son souffle tremblant, un douloureux gémissement plaintif s'échappant d'entre ses lèvres sèches. Dans son esprit, son loup hurlait alors que le parfum de la mort imprégnait vicieusement ses vêtements et emplissait violemment ses cavités nasales, les marquant à jamais. Et dans un bruit écœurant, alors que le jeune homme se retenait comme il le pouvait contre le chambranle de la porte, sa main tremblante et blanche y laissant la marque de ses ongles courts, Namjoon vomit, un bile brûlante et acide lui râpant la gorge.

\- Namjoon !

La voix reconnaissable entre toutes de Jin lui était parvenu comme étouffée alors qu'un bourdonnement désagréable avait atténué fortement son ouïe, ne lui laissant entendre que le martellement interne et violent de son cœur contre sa cage thoracique. Chaque inspiration et expiration étaient difficiles, le goût aigre présent sur ses papilles, mélangé à cette doucereuse odeur putride, le rendait un peu plus malade, sa nausée lui tordant intensément les intestins. Mais les yeux légèrement embués, ne parvenant réellement à les poser nulle part, Namjoon essayait de se reprendre alors que les tremblements de son corps se faisait moins violents. Ses hauts-le-cœur étaient toujours présents mais plus espacés au fur et à mesure que les secondes s'écoulaient. Il fallait qu'il se reprenne et qu'il calme par la même occasion son loup, celui-ci s'agitant de plus en plus à l'intérieur de lui, sa peau alors parcourue de ce frisson si caractéristique des transformations proches. Et tous ces regards qu'il sentait sur lui, quoique bienveillants, étaient pesants et ne l'aidaient en rien à faire le point, à se calmer et à calmer sa nature à présent à fleur de peau.

\- Namjoon, ça va aller ?

Sa main sur l'épaule imperceptiblement tremblante du plus jeune, Jin tentait de croiser son regard perdu, ses sourcils froncés par l'inquiétude. La vision de son cousin, cet être à présent si fragile et grandement nerveux près de lui, était déstabilisante. Namjoon était connu de tous pour son calme exemplaire, son caractère pourtant vif et légèrement frondeur, et pour son incroyable intelligence et sa grande humanité. Il était extrêmement rare de voir chez lui le moindre signe de faiblesse, le jeune homme se contrôlant toujours parfaitement. _« Comme durant leur enfance. »._ À cette pensée, le plus âgé frissonna faiblement, ses yeux fugacement fermés alors que le souvenir de cette nuit sinistre lui revenait en mémoire. Mais le grondement discret de son cadet le ramena rapidement parmi eux, leurs regards s'ancrant enfin l'un dans l'autre.

Au bout de quelques secondes de cet échange silencieux, Namjoon finit par se dégager de la poigne douce de son aîné, son dos droit et son menton levés fièrement contrastant curieusement avec les sillons humides que ses précédentes larmes discrètes avaient tracé sur ses joues. Dans la pièce, une vingtaine d'hommes et de femmes de tous âges et de tous rangs étaient rassemblés, tous silencieux et immobiles. Personne ne dit mot quand le jeune homme laissa enfin ses yeux redécouvrir faussement cette pièce qu'il connaissait par cœur, évitant pour autant consciemment le centre de celle-ci. Et personne ne détourna le regard quand ils croisèrent finalement le sien, à présent bien plus froid, quoique légèrement vacillant, son masque d'indifférence recomposé sur les traits durs de son visage.

\- Approche Namjoon.

Et alors que l'ordre sec résonnait dans l'espace silencieux, le son de cette voix rauque se répercutant fortement aux quatre coins de la pièce, les doubles portes claquèrent dans le dos du jeune désigné. À nouveau plongée dans le noir, à peine éclairée par quelques petites lampes aux éclats jaunâtres, la pièce replongea dans un silence presque étouffant. Avançant alors vers l'endroit qui le repoussait au plus haut point, Namjoon lança un furtif coup d'œil vers Jin, celui-ci ayant regagné sa place contre l'un des murs du fond, remarquant enfin près de lui la présence discrète de Taehyung, son autre cousin, et de Hoseok, également debout non loin d'eux. Tous les trois avaient leurs yeux posés sur lui, leurs simulacres de sourires d'encouragement déformant étrangement leurs visages attristés dans d'absurdes grimaces.

Soufflant longuement, puisant dans ses dernières forces, Namjoon se résigna à tourner ses yeux vers le centre de la pièce. C'était là, il le savait, que se trouvait probablement la silhouette inerte de son grand-père allongé entre des draps trop blancs et trop purs, leur éclat hypocrite lui agressant fatalement les pupilles. Le grand lit à baldaquin qui habituellement occupait le milieu de l'espace et qui avait longtemps était, dans l'imaginaire de l'enfant joueur qu'il fut alors, un navire de pirates ou le lit d'une princesse à sauver, avait laissé la place, depuis quelques mois déjà, à un affreux lit médicalisé. Et disposés tout autour du meuble en fer, les instruments et les machines clignotant et bipant avaient remplacé les magnifiques tables de chevet et les tapis soyeux, déshumanisant la chambre si belle que ses grands-parents avaient toujours occupé.

Et alors que le dernier membre de sa famille se décalait pour lui laisser un passage, Namjoon sut qu'il avait visé juste. Au centre de la pièce se trouvait le corps aminci de son grand-père, étendu entre des draps de coton qu'il savait stériles et rêches, sa silhouette légèrement floutée par les volutes de quelques bâtonnets d'encens qui brûlaient non loin de là. La peau pâle de son visage vieilli par les années et la maladie, presque exsangue, se fondait tristement dans la couleur unie de sa taie d'oreiller alors que ses lèvres entrouvertes laissaient passer une respiration difficile et sifflante. Près du vieil homme se tenait sa grand-mère, le visage grave, ses yeux perdus sur les traits souffrants de son époux. Elle aussi avait revêtue un hanbok noir et ses longs cheveux blancs avaient été coiffés avec un ruban de soie blanche comme le voulait la tradition coréenne.

Et debout près d'elle, une main ferme posée sur l'épaule frêle de sa mère, mais ses yeux fixés sur le visage de son fils, se tenait le père de Namjoon, l'Alpha de la meute Kim. Le visage grave et les lèvres serrées, silencieux, l'homme irradiait autant de puissance que de tristesse, ce mélange contrasté créant alors dans la pièce une atmosphère lourde et crépitante. Habillé d'un sobre costume noir, l'homme laissait courir son regard sombre sur la tenue de son enfant, un petit rictus désapprobateur aux lèvres alors que Namjoon rougissait imperceptiblement de gêne. Mais ne se démontant pas, sa tête subtilement plus haute que précédemment, le jeune homme parvint enfin aux côtés du vieux Kim, comme beaucoup aimaient l'appeler.

L'homme ouvrit doucement ses paupières quand il sentit Namjoon près de lui, le jeune homme ayant timidement emprisonné la main froide de son grand-père entre ses longs doigts tremblants. Et quand les yeux du vieil homme rencontrèrent ceux du jeune homme, celui-ci eut un léger mouvement de recul. Les pupilles d'un noir profond de son grand-père, insondables et mystérieuses, avaient disparu au profit d'une anormale couleur ambrée, légèrement voilée. Les yeux jaunes du loup à l'agonie, ancrés dans ceux de son petit-fils, firent remuer faiblement le jeune loup en lui, un petit couinement échappant inconsciemment d'entre ses lèvres légèrement retroussées.

\- Namjoon … Mon enfant … Tu es enfin là …

La voix de son grand-père était faible et bien plus basse que dans ses souvenirs. En seulement quelques jours, l'état de l'homme s'était détérioré sans que personne ne puisse y faire quoique ce soit, et ni la médecine ancestrale ni la médecine moderne n'avait pu l'aider à soulager ses souffrances. C'était la fin et il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Dans un coin de la pièce, Namjoon entendit parfaitement le sanglot douloureux que sa petite sœur avait tenté d'étouffer de ses mains tremblantes et son souffle s'était subitement bloqué dans sa gorge. Et comme si ses sens s'étaient décuplés, exacerbés, le jeune homme percevait parfaitement les réactions des membres de sa famille proche, tous à présent rassemblés autour de lui et de son grand-père, devenant en un instant le centre de l'attention.

\- Namjoon … Il est temps, tu le sais, n'est ce pas ? … La prophétie … Tu es l'Alpha de la prophétie …

Dans la grande pièce silencieuse tout le monde avait retenu son souffle alors que la voix basse du vieil homme avait résonné faiblement parmi eux. Ses yeux ambrés à présent fermés, l'homme s'était mis à murmurer d'une voix étrangement gutturale, faisant violemment frissonner les membres de sa famille, attentifs à la moindre de ses paroles.

 _\- « Lorsque l'astre glacial plongera par deux fois le monde dans les ténèbres éphémères, les salvateur naîtront. Sur leurs peaux réunies, Canis Major aura laissé la trace de ses crocs, la Destinée les marquant ainsi à tout ja – ... »_

De sa main libre Namjoon vînt caresser du bout de ses doigts son épaule gauche, ses yeux à présent perdus dans le vide, son esprit complètement déconnecté de la réalité. Enfermé dans ses pensées, dans ses souvenirs aussi vivaces que les jours où ils s'étaient gravés dans son esprit, le jeune homme n'entendait plus la voix grave de son grand-père ni les sanglots irrépressibles que sa jeune sœur tentait toujours d'arrêter. Dans sa tête, comme une ancienne bobine de film muet, s'enchaînaient des dizaines de souvenirs assourdis, tous centrés sur une seule et même personne. Il revoyait parfaitement les traits angéliques de son visage, l'éclat de ses yeux rieurs ou la moue adorable que faisait sa bouche quand elle était contrariée par quelque chose. Il la revoyait courir devant lui, sa frêle silhouette filante à travers les bois alors que l'écho de son rire clair, dont il ne parvenait plus à entendre le son, le frappait de plein fouet, sa respiration rendue difficile par ses propres éclats de rire. Puis, les sourcils froncés, il se souvenait de ce jour funeste où tout avait basculé, ou leur monde d'insouciance avait été mortellement détruit et où le sourire tant chéri s'était terni pour finalement ne plus être du tout.

\- –joon … Namjoon !

Revenant brutalement sur terre, secouant vigoureusement sa tête et laissant son bras retomber le long de son corps, Namjoon ancra ses yeux directement dans ceux de son père. En à peine quelques heures, l'homme face à lui paraissait avoir pris plusieurs années de plus tant son visage était marqué par les stigmates que la peine avait gravé sur sa peau. Et près de son époux, se tenant aussi dignement qu'elle le pouvait, son visage ravagé par de trop nombreuses larmes, sa mère paraissait dévastée alors que son regard ne quittait pas la figure du mourant à présent silencieux, ses yeux hermétiquement fermés et sa respiration à nouveau difficile. Tout autour d'eux, ses oncles, ses tantes, ses cousins ou ses cousines, sa sœur … Tous s'étaient une nouvelle fois enfermés dans un épais silence, leur attention entièrement dirigée sur leur chef de meute.

\- Namjoon, mon fils, il est temps. La lune de sang est dans un mois. La prophétie a été claire, il – …

\- Oui père, je le sais … Je sais …

Namjoon ne le savait que trop. Il était temps qu'il fasse ce pour quoi il était né, qu'il prenne le chemin que la Destinée avait créé pour lui et qu'il suive les décisions immuables des étoiles et de la Lune Mère. Il était temps que la prophétie s'accomplisse. L'heure était venue. Et alors qu'il fermait les yeux, coupant l'échange silencieux qu'il avait longuement eu avec son paternel, ses doigts à nouveaux posés inconsciemment sur son épaule gauche, celui-ci prononça de sa voix forte d'Alpha son nouvel ordre.

\- Il faut retrouver Min Yoongi et le ramener. Il faut retrouver l'Oméga.

Et au même instant, un imperceptible sourire d'apaisement aux lèvres, le vieux Kim poussa son dernier soupir alors qu'une minuscule larme dévalait sa joue pour venir se perdre dans les plis de ses draps immaculés.


	3. Chapitre deux - Nous le sommes

**Chapitre deux**

 **Nous le sommes**

 _« Et quand le froid de l'hiver aura tout englouti, que le nombre de soleil éteints seront égaux aux grandes demeures lunaire, le second printemps de celui qui a tout perdu et de celui qui a tout commencera, les réunissant à nouveau. »_

Il suffoquait. Malgré sa bouche grande ouverte, aucun air, aussi infime soit-il, ne parvenait à emplir ses poumons douloureux ou à gorger son corps de cet invisible source de vie. Ses yeux exorbités par une peur immense et incontrôlable, se mouvants dans tous les sens, perdus dans le néant le plus profond, le jeune homme se sentait lentement perdre pied. Allongé sur une surface dure qu'il ne voyait pas mais dont il sentait parfaitement les imperfections, ses omoplates étrangement nues comme brûlées par la rugosité du matériaux, il s'exhortait difficilement au calme. Tous ses sens étaient complètement anesthésiés alors qu'une panique irrépressible l'engloutissait de plus en plus.

Pourtant, parvenant aisément à franchir l'épais silence qui l'assourdissait, où seule sa respiration plus que difficile résonnait, un imperceptible son, incongru dans ces ténèbres inconnues, le figea brusquement. Ses yeux toujours grands ouverts dans le vide, son visage entièrement pétrifié par une expression de pure terreur et sa respiration bloquée dans sa gorge sèche, le jeune homme tendit l'oreille. Le bruit, d'abord comme étouffé par l'obscurité dense qui l'entourait, s'était fait de plus en plus fort, son écho rythmé et calme s'accordant étrangement avec les battements affolés de son cœur. Quelqu'un, ou quelque chose, s'approchait lentement de lui.

Toute son attention tournée vers ce son dissonant sonnant pourtant étrangement réconfortant aux oreilles du jeune homme, il ne perçut pas immédiatement la présence froide à ses côtés. Ce fut une violente décharge électrique au niveau de sa carotide – l'objet métallique glacé tout contre la peau fine de son cou le figeant un court moment – qui le ramena brusquement à l'instant présent. La douleur ne mit pas longtemps à se propager dans tout son corps, celui-ci se crispant intensément, tous ses muscles se contractant, tirant ses membres à leur maximum. Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant que l'infime partie consciente de son cerveau – curieusement préservée de la torture qu'il subissait – réalisa que les mouvements de ses poignets, ainsi que de ses chevilles, étaient entravés par d'épaisses et lourdes chaînes. Et alors que la souffrance s'intensifiait, le supplice semblant duré des heures, le jeune homme laissa échapper un unique cri d'entre ses lèvres sèches au goût ferreux.

\- NAMJOON !

Les yeux grands ouverts sur le plafond bas de son petit studio, le regard flou et le souffle rapide, Yoongi venait de se réveiller brusquement. Dans le silence de l'étroite pièce, seul le bruit étouffé des rues animées du centre ville de Daegu au petit matin se faisait entendre, les secondes semblant alors durer des heures. Le jeune homme avait beaucoup de mal à remettre en ordre ses idées, son cerveau encore légèrement englouti par ce monde onirique plein d'incompréhension et de douleur. Il était en sueur entre les draps trop chauds de son lit. Une goutte humide coulait lentement le long de sa tempe, suivait la courbure de sa mâchoire avant de finir sa course dans le creux de son cou, mouillant un peu plus ses draps clairs.

Pourtant, il n'avait que faire de la chaleur étrangement élevée de son corps ou de la moiteur de sa peau. L'unique chose qui attirait assez son attention pour le sortir plus rapidement de son état d'hébétude était l'agitation de son loup. La peur incompréhensible qui tordait son estomac le faisait prendre légèrement le pas sur sa condition humaine, la longueur bien trop longue de ses ongles et de ses canines en témoignaient parfaitement. Il fallait qu'il se calme avant qu'il ne déchire sa parure de lit toute neuve. Cependant, alors qu'il allait repousser comme il le pouvait sa couette épaisse à présent légèrement humide, se dégageant enfin de son lit trop chaud, le jeune homme se figea.

Sa lèvre supérieure légèrement relevée, dévoilant ses canines toujours bien trop longues, le jeune homme tourna vivement sa tête vers le fond de son petit studio, un long frisson parcourant toute la longueur de sa colonne vertébrale. Quelqu'un l'observait. Pourtant, là, dans le coin opposé de son lit, il n'y avait rien. Tout son corps réagissait, ses muscles se tendant violemment sous la fine peau de son dos, alors qu'à l'intérieur de lui, il sentait son loup s'agitait un peu plus tant la peur était profonde. Seulement, ce n'était qu'une mauvaise impression. Aucune présence invisible et malfaisante ne se tenait là. Il était seul, tout seul dans son minuscule appartement, alors que seul le bruit extérieur, se mélangeant aisément avec sa respiration rapide, résonnait dans le silence absolu de la pièce.

Secouant doucement sa tête de droite à gauche, Yoongi laissa un petit rictus moqueur étirer le coin de ses lèvres alors qu'il levait les yeux vers le plafond bas de son logement. Son cauchemar, dont seulement quelques brides lui revenaient en mémoire, lui avait apparemment laissé quelques fugaces séquelles. Soufflant longuement, laissant l'air chaud de ses poumons quitter son corps tendu, le jeune homme ramena ses jambes à lui, s'installant confortablement en tailleur sur son lit aux draps défaits. Les yeux fermés et les mains posées sur ses frêles genoux mis à nu par son short de nuit, Yoongi se concentra uniquement sur sa respiration, expirant et inspirant dans un rythme lent. Depuis des années, le jeune homme avait instauré de longues séances matinales et quotidiennes de méditation, ces instants hors du temps devenant le seul moyen de calmer son loup facilement agité. Ainsi, comme souvent, au bout d'à peine quelques secondes, ses canines bien trop pointues reprirent une longueur humaine alors que ses griffes animales laissaient à nouveau place à des ongles courts et ronds.

Ouvrant à nouveau les yeux, laissant son regard parcourir rapidement sa pièce de vie, s'assurant une dernière fois que tout était bien en place, Yoongi finit par se lever, délaissant sans un regard en arrière son lit aux draps à présent froids. Récupérant au passage sa pile de vêtements pour la journée, le jeune homme partit s'enfermer dans sa petite salle de bain avant d'en ressortir quelques minutes plus tard, lavé et habillé. Comme à son habitude, il était exclusivement vêtu de noir, ses vêtements contrastant alors presque violemment avec la couleur opaline de sa peau et le blond platine de ses fins cheveux. Sa tenue était composée d'une simple chemise, presque entièrement engloutie sous un long et large pull en laine épaisse – si large qu'il tombait sur l'une de ses épaules et recouvrait en partie ses cuisses –, et d'un jean usé et troué aux genoux. Ces vêtements comptaient parmi ses favoris tant ils étaient confortable et passe-partout, et c'était exactement ce que le jeune homme recherchait : la discrétion.

Prenant à peine le temps d'avaler un grand verre d'eau, le petit-déjeuner étant une étape qu'il avait toujours eu l'habitude de sauter, Yoongi mit rapidement ses chaussures – des Doc Martens si abîmées qu'il se demandait régulièrement quelle magie pouvait bien les faire tenir en un seul morceau – avant de sortir de chez lui, sa veste noire rapidement enfilée, sa besace pour ses cours en équilibre sur son épaule droite et son vieux téléphone portable dans sa main gauche. Jetant un vif coup d'œil à l'heure – **8h28 –** , le jeune homme ralentit brusquement sa foulée : il était bien trop en avance. Son unique cours de la journée ne commençant qu'une heure plus tard et habitant à seulement quelques mètres de l'université, il pouvait se permettre de flâner un peu dans les rues déjà animées de son quartier avant de rejoindre les strapontins inconfortables de son premier cours de la matinée. Après tout, il ne devait rejoindre personne devant les larges grilles de la faculté. Personne ne l'attendait jamais, ni là-bas ni chez lui d'ailleurs. Il était seul.

Cela faisait bientôt quatorze ans que Yoongi avait perdu son père et sa mère, et bientôt quatre ans qu'il était réellement devenu orphelin, sa tante étant décédée après une longue et douloureuse lutte contre un cancer incurable. Il se souvenait encore de son premier jour dans cette nouvelle ville, près de cette femme qui lui était quasiment étrangère, ne l'ayant aperçu qu'une ou deux fois durant les dix premières années de sa vie, pendant des réunions de famille bien trop ennuyantes pour le petit garçon qu'il était alors. Le jour de son arrivée dans la petite maison de sa tante, celle-ci lui avait tendrement souris avant de lui montrer sa nouvelle chambre et de le laissait seul. Elle, plus que quiconque, pouvait comprendre le besoin de solitude que le jeune Yoongi réclamait silencieusement. Quelques années auparavant, la jeune sœur de sa mère avait perdue son mari dans un accident de la route, violemment arraché à la vie après seulement un an d'un merveilleux et tendre mariage. Avec la perte de sa sœur aînée, elle avait alors dû à nouveau faire face à cette douleur immense. Ainsi, ils avaient fait front commun, acceptant comme ils le pouvait cette dure réalité : ils n'avaient plus qu'eux deux.

S'arrêtant devant le disquaire du bas de sa rue, ses pas l'y menant presque par automatisme, Yoongi laissa un tendre sourire ourler discrètement ses lèvres. La petite boutique à la légère odeur de poussière était l'endroit préféré de feu sa tante, son échoppe favorite parmi le nombre incalculable que la grande ville de Daegu comptait. Ils avaient passé des heures et des heures à flâner entre l'étroitesse de ses multiples rayonnages, à chercher de vieux titres désespérément tout en se moquant des nouveautés. Sur ce point là, sa tante et lui avaient toujours été en parfait accord : rien au monde ne valait le bon vieux rock américain des années soixante sur tourne-disque. Rien. Alors, caressant du bout des doigts la vitre froide du magasin encore clos, des centaines de souvenirs emplis du rire cristallin de sa tante en tête, Yoongi tourna les talons, ses yeux un peu plus perdus dans le vague.

C'est dans cet état second, tout son être entièrement plongé dans ses souvenirs, que le jeune homme parvînt légèrement en avance à l'université. La plupart des étudiants étant en cours, Yoongi traversa les immenses bâtiments pratiquement vide de vie dans un silence presque religieux, ses yeux baissés vers le sol, sa longue silhouette inconsciemment recroquevillée sur elle-même. Seules ses chaussures attiraient le regard des quelques personnes qu'il croisait, ses vieilles Doc Martens claquant fortement contre le vieux linoléum des interminables couloirs. Ce fut finalement au bout de quelques mètres que le jeune homme parvînt à destination. Il eut alors l'agréable surprise de constater avec bonheur que le petit amphithéâtre dans lequel son cours devait se dérouler était vide, lui permettant ainsi de s'installer tranquillement dans les rangés les plus hautes, choisissant la place la plus excentrée. Ne pas se faire remarquer, ne pas attirer l'attention, voilà ce qu'il désirait le plus. Et depuis quatre ans qu'il fréquentait cette grande université, il avait brillamment obtenu la tranquillité qu'il recherchait tant.

Son cours ne commença qu'une vingtaine de minutes plus tard alors que plus de la moitié des strapontins de l'amphithéâtre étaient vides d'étudiants. Levant vivement les yeux au ciel devant le manque de sérieux de certains de ses camarades de classe – camarades avec qui il n'avait jamais vraiment échangé un mot, mais avec qui il partageait les heures de cours depuis sa première année universitaire –, Yoongi se concentra sur la voix posée et claire du jeune professeur présent sur l'estrade. Ainsi, après trois heures, quand celui-ci annonça la fin de son cours, le jeune homme toujours aussi silencieux au fond de la salle se fit la réflexion que les heures avait filé à vitesse de la lumière, le sujet lui plaisant grandement. Étant son unique cours de la journée, Yoongi rangea alors lentement ses affaires, laissant les quelques étudiants présents quitter la salle avant lui.

Il était plus de midi et demi quand Yoongi sortit du grand bâtiment, le soleil étrangement fort du mois de novembre tapant fortement contre les toitures des hauts édifices universitaires. Fronçant doucement ses yeux – la luminosité de l'astre brûlant étant presque aveuglante après ces longues heures passées dans une semi-pénombre –, le jeune homme se dirigea prestement vers les larges grilles, impatient de retrouver le calme de son petit logement. Pourtant, avant qu'il n'atteigne la sortie, un petit attroupement près des panneaux d'affichage du large campus attira son attention. Sans qu'il n'y réfléchisse à deux fois, le jeune homme pourtant discret et peu au fait des derniers ragots et autres activités de l'université se dirigea vers le groupe bruyant que formaient les nombreux étudiants. Une large affiche aux couleurs sombres – un nuancier de rouges et de noir – déclamait dans une typographie parodiant les anciennes écritures gothiques européennes l'organisation d'un second Halloween, et ce la semaine suivante, à l'occasion de la prochaine lune rouge. À la lecture de ses mots, alors qu'autour de lui les étudiants s'excitaient, discutant déjà de leurs prochains costumes ridicules, le ventre de Yoongi se tordit violemment sans qu'il ne se l'explique réellement.

\- Min Yoongi ?

Se détournant alors du tableau d'affichage, les sourcils légèrement froncés par l'incompréhension, Yoongi planta son regard interrogateur dans celui de l'inconnu qui se tenait tranquillement derrière lui, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Il ne fallut qu'une demi-seconde au jeune homme pour qu'une foule de souvenirs où se mélangeaient d'innombrables sentiments n'envahissent son esprit. Les yeux largement écarquillés, son cœur tambourinant violemment dans sa cage thoracique, Yoongi sut que l'inconnu n'en était finalement pas un.

\- Jin … Kim Seokjin ?

\- Bonjour Yoongi, ça faisait longtemps, n'est ce pas ?

* * *

Les trois heures de voyage en voiture jusqu'à Séoul avaient semblé durer des jours aux yeux de Yoongi. Malgré le confort de la berline toute équipée du plus âgé et de la douceur de sa voix quand celui-ci essayait d'engager la conversation, le plus jeune était resté assez silencieux, légèrement prostré dans le siège avant du véhicule, son regard perdu sur le paysage qui défilait rapidement à l'extérieur. Il était mal à l'aise et Seokjin l'avait rapidement compris. Il avait à peine entendu la voix de son cadet – bien plus grave qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé – répondre poliment à ses questions de courtoisie au début du trajet avant que celui-ci ne se mure dans un profond silence. Soupirant doucement, alors que les premiers immeubles de la capitale faisaient leur apparition au loin, ses mains légèrement crispées sur son volant en cuir, le plus âgé se détourna un moment de la route pour poser ses yeux sur le visage impassible de Yoongi.

\- Dis-moi Yoongi, pourquoi … Pourquoi as-tu accepté de me suivre, sans même poser de question ?

L'interrogé laissa lui échapper un imperceptible soupir à l'entente de la question de son aîné, lui répondant alors d'une voix lasse, sans pour autant se détourner du paysage qu'il redécouvrait presque avec curiosité.

\- Je t'ai suivi parce que je n'ai pas oublié où est ma place Seokjin. Je suis, et même après toutes ces années loin d'ici, un membre à part entière de cette meute. Alors, quand on me somme de venir, je ne peux qu'obéir, n'est ce pas ? Surtout si c'est un membre de la famille dirigeante qui me l'ordonne.

\- Je ne te l'ai pas ordonné Yoongi, je te l'ai demandé, nuance.

\- Est-ce une réelle différence ?

Seokjin ne répondit rien, ses yeux à nouveau braqués sur la route, ses sourcils légèrement froncés. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'analyser les dernières heures grandement surprenantes et déconcertantes passées auprès son cadet. Après quatorze années vécues loin l'un de l'autre, ils étaient devenus de véritables étrangers, et cette vérité lui explosait presque violemment au visage alors que la voix lasse de Yoongi semblait encore résonner entre eux. Il était loin le temps où le plus jeune, un grand sourire aux lèvres, sa gencive du haut légèrement visible, lui courait après pour qu'il soit à son tour le chat dans leur jeu interminable, son rire clair s'envolant dans l'air humide d'un mois de juillet beaucoup trop chaud. Pourtant, comment lui en vouloir ? Seokjin était bien conscient de la chance qu'il avait : contrairement à Yoongi, il n'avait pas tout perdu. Lançant alors un dernier coup d'œil au jeune taiseux près de lui, le plus âgé se concentra à nouveau sur la route, comblant le silence légèrement électrique en augmentant le volume sonore de son autoradio dernier cri.

La fin du trajet en voiture ne dura qu'une petite demi-heure. Les arrondissements riches et animés, aux immeubles de hauts standings, laissèrent rapidement place à des quartiers bien plus paisibles. Se redressant alors imperceptiblement dans son siège en cuir, Yoongi observa avec surprise les petites maisons qui défilaient devant ses yeux. Le quartier de son enfance n'avait pratiquement pas changé, si ce n'était une ou deux nouvelles maisons par-ci par-là, des façades aux couleurs plus étincelantes ou au contraire plus en désuétudes, ou bien encore le terrain de jeu qui s'était vu compléter par un toboggan alors inexistant à son époque. C'était à la fois réconfortant, comme la fin d'une errance bien trop longue, et à la fois étrange de se retrouvait à nouveau dans ce décors si familier. Et en quelques secondes, alors que la voiture de son aîné ralentissait, le manque de ses parents se fit plus présent, faisant grimacer imperceptiblement le jeune homme.

Quand le véhicule s'arrêta finalement pour la dernière fois, et que Seokjin éteignit le moteur, Yoongi réalisa enfin qu'il se trouvait dans le quartier de sa meute, garé devant la grande et ancestrale demeure de la famille Kim. À ces yeux, elle n'avait pratiquement pas changé, les quelques marques du temps passé lui donnant encore un peu plus de charme. Au moins ici, contrairement à ce qui s'était opéré involontairement dans son esprit et dont il prenait enfin conscience, le temps ne s'était pas arrêté, et la vie avait reprit ses droits après la catastrophe qui s'était abattue sur leur grande et puissante famille.

Le jeune homme finit pourtant par sortir lentement de la confortable berline, Seokjin lui ayant ouvert la portière sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, trop perdu dans ses pensées où tourbillonnaient de lointains souvenirs. Le vent plus frais de la capitale, contrastant brusquement avec la chaleur bienfaisante de l'habitacle tout confort de la voiture, le fit doucement frissonner. Refermant vivement les pans ouverts de sa veste sombre finalement bien trop fine, Yoongi laissa son regard curieux analyser les quelques fissures visibles qui couraient le long de la façade de la grande bâtisse. Seokjin le laissa faire un petit instant, l'observant à la dérobée, un petit sourire aux lèvres, avant de l'apostropher gentiment.

\- Aller, suis-moi.

La voix douce du plus âgé le ramenant calmement sur terre, Yoongi ne fit qu'acquiescer tout en le suivant sur le même petit chemin de cailloux blancs de son enfance, ses yeux toujours un peu perdus sur cet environnement à la fois si familier et pourtant si déstabilisant. Et quand il pénétra enfin à l'intérieur de l'ancienne maison, enlevant par automatisme ses vieilles chaussures, l'impression étrange d'être à la fois chez lui tout en y étant étranger se renforça. Il avait tant de souvenirs entre ces murs, les fissures n'étant alors plus les seules à lézarder sur les vieilles parois, les nombreux éclats de rires qui remplissaient ses souvenirs d'enfance y courant également.

Ainsi, au bout du long couloir d'entrée, où seules quelques photos de plus venaient orner les murs – photos que Yoongi ne prit d'ailleurs pas la peine de regarder –, se trouvait toujours la grande pièce centrale. Quand il passa le pas de la double porte, ce fut comme si le jeune homme de vingt-quatre ans laissait à nouveau place au petit garçon timide d'une dizaine d'années qu'il avait été. Les yeux pour la énième fois perdus dans le grand espace de la pièce, il se rappelait y avoir souvent accompagné ses parents, ceux-ci venant régulièrement rendre visite au couple dirigeant de la meute. L'enfant qu'il était alors avait passé le plus clair de son temps les yeux perdus par delà la grande baie vitrée qui composait tout un pan de mur, son regard curieux irrémédiablement attiré par la végétation mouvante du grand jardin qu'il ne faisait qu'apercevoir. Seulement, cette attirance pour l'extérieur ne dura pas longtemps, disparaissant au profit d'une toute autre obsession : l'héritier de la grande famille Kim.

\- Seokjin, je viens de voir ta voiture. Nous ne t'attendions pas avant ce soir, je– …

À l'entente de ces mots prononcés par une voix douce et féminine, Yoongi se détourna vivement de la grande baie vitrée et de son paysage automnale qui l'avaient comme durant son enfance rapidement absorbés. Bien avant de leur faire face, et même après toutes ces années loin d'eux, le jeune homme avait immédiatement senti les auras puissantes de l'Alpha Kim et de son épouse. Baissant alors instinctivement la tête, son menton touchant pratiquement son torse, le jeune oméga se mit instantanément à genoux, sa nuque largement découverte en signe de soumission, retenant de justesse un gémissement plaintif. À l'intérieur de lui, son loup était grandement chamboulé.

\- Mon oncle, ma tante, je– …

\- Yoongi … Min Yoongi … Est-ce bien toi ?

La voix pleine de tendresse de Mme Kim, aux accents légèrement vacillants, coupa sans cérémonie Seokjin dans ses explications. La femme s'était dans le même temps avancée doucement vers la silhouette courbée à même le sol alors que son neveu s'était silencieusement glissé près de son oncle. L'homme, silencieux et attentif, observait avec curiosité les mouvements de son épouse et les réactions du jeune Min. Sa compagne avait en effet fait se relever Yoongi d'une douce pression sur l'épaule, un sourire rassurant aux lèvres, alors que celui-ci, les joues imperceptiblement rougies, laissait son regard baissé vers le sol, toujours dans un léger signe de soumission. Il n'était après tout qu'un oméga entouré de deux bêtas et de son Alpha Il ne devait pas oublier où était sa place, surtout à cet instant.

\- Min Yoongi, sait-tu pourquoi nous t'avons fait venir ?

La voix franche de l'Alpha Kim avait résonné dans la pièce, coupant aisément le monologue de bienvenue de son épouse et les réponses monosyllabiques du jeune homme toujours aussi mal à l'aise. N'osant également poser son regard sur l'homme qui venait de prendre la parole, le jeune oméga secoua négativement la tête de droite à gauche, sa lèvre inférieure mordue par ses canines pointues. Un peu plus loin, se faisant discret, Seokjin observait la scène, légèrement fasciné par le contraste entre le Yoongi qu'il avait eu dans sa voiture, légèrement plus véhément malgré leur différence de statut, et le Yoongi en présence du couple Alpha. Cependant, alors que son oncle allait reprendre la parole, s'étant lentement avancé vers le duo que formaient son épouse et l'oméga toujours près d'elle, le bruit de la porte d'entrée, rapidement ouverte et refermée, attira vivement son regard et celui des autres.

\- Père, Mère, vous êtes là ? J'ai reçu un message de Jin me disant de venir le plus vite possi– …

À l'entrée de la pièce, et face à la scène qu'il avait sous le yeux, Namjoon s'était figé, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche légèrement ouverte. Son regard avait voyagé d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce, s'étant arrêté brièvement sur les visages de ses parents et de son cousin, avant de finalement s'ancrer dans les surprenant yeux d'un noir profond appartenant à un être qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis près de quatorze ans.

\- Yoongi ? C'est bien toi ?

Se tenant toujours à l'entrée de la pièce, comme immobilisé par cette apparition, Namjoon ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de son aîné, débout à seulement quelques mètres de lui. Perdu dans ses nombreuses pensées, la tête douloureuse sous le trop plein d'informations, le jeune homme se permettait pourtant de détailler du coin de l'œil l'oméga silencieux. Il appréciait peut-être plus qu'il ne le devrait la façon dont la mince silhouette de son aîné était mise en avant par ces vêtements parfaitement coupés ou la couleur toujours aussi fascinante de sa peau ivoirine. De son côté également, Yoongi n'était pas en reste. Une fois la surprise passée de voir ressurgir dans sa vie le plus jeune, il s'était lui aussi mis à le détailler furtivement. Il fallait dire qu'avec sa tenue de travail négligée et poussiéreuse, ses cheveux châtains débraillés et sa peau mate légèrement humide de transpiration, Kim Namjoon était des plus attirants.

Les deux jeunes hommes, alors entièrement absorbés dans leur appréciation respective, ne virent pas les regards rassurés que les parents du jeune alpha se lancèrent, avant que son père ne s'avance au milieu de la pièce, attirant enfin leur attention.

\- Yoongi, tu n'es pas sans savoir que notre meute s'est toujours laissée guider par les étoiles et par notre Mère la Lune, n'est ce pas ?

Le désigné acquiesça, ses yeux une nouvelle fois braqués vers le sol et ses mains à présent légèrement moites. La présence écrasante de l'Alpha près de lui le rendait fébrile alors qu'en face, Namjoon avait enfin bougé, rejoignant lentement son père au milieu de la large pièce.

\- Il me semble que tu es, comme tous les membres de la meute, au courant de l'ancestrale prophétie qui guide également nos choix, n'est ce pas ? Et relève la tête s'il te plaît Yoongi.

\- O– … Oui.

Le jeune homme avait laissé un petit filet de voix s'échappait d'entre ses fines lèvres imperceptiblement tremblantes alors qu'il avait, comme le lui avait ordonné son Alpha, relevé vivement la tête.

\- Sais-tu ce que la prophétie dit ?

\- Je … Un … Je sais qu'un Alpha et un Oméga désignés par elle seront liés pour inverser le pouvoir actuel. Ensemble, ils réduiront à néant les inégalités dont notre peuple est victime.

\- Exactement. Et sais-tu qui sont l'Alpha et l'Oméga désignés ?

Détournant ses yeux de ceux, sérieux et froids, de l'homme face à lui, Yoongi chercha du regard celui de Namjoon, alors curieusement braqué vers le sol de la demeure familiale. Le malaise de Yoongi ne fit que se renforcer un peu plus quand il se rendit compte que l'épouse de l'Alpha, ainsi que Seokjin, avaient discrètement disparu.

\- Je … Je ne sais pas, je … Namjoon … Il est le plus à même d'être l'Alpha désigné, si la prophétie doit se réaliser de nos jours …

\- C'est une nouvelle fois exacte. Et l'Oméga, Yoongi ? Qui serait l'Oméga désigné par la prophétie ?

\- L'Oméga ? Je ne … Je–…

Yoongi avait inconsciemment reculé dans la pièce tout au long de l'échange alors que sa tête s'était mise à se mouvoir lentement de droite à gauche, dans un signe de dénégation futile. Et alors qu'il cherchait vaguement une inutile échappatoire à cet étrange interrogatoire, le jeune homme finit enfin par rencontrer le regard de Namjoon. L'acceptation, la tristesse, la colère ou bien encore le désire se mêlaient et tourbillonnaient dans les profondeurs de ses pupilles à présent bien plus sombres et ancrés presque durement dans les siennes.

\- Min Yoongi, tu es l'Oméga de la prophétie.

\- Non, je ne … Non.

\- Tu l'es tout comme Namjoon est l'Alpha de la prophétie. Vous avez tous les deux été désignés par notre Mère la Lune bien avant votre naissance. Les signes sont là, et tu le sais. Votre arrivée dans notre monde durant deux éclipses solaires ou vos marques de naissances au niveau de vos omoplates n'en sont que de visibles témoignages.

\- Non, ça ne veut rien dire, ce n'est pa– …

\- Nous le sommes, Yoongi.

La voix douce de Namjoon, pleine d'une vérité incontestable, avait immédiatement mis un terme à la débâcle de Yoongi. Son regard perdu plongé dans celui, plus déterminé que précédemment, du jeune alpha, le plus âgé su qu'il n'y avait rien de plus à dire ou à faire.

\- Nous sommes l'Alpha et l'Oméga de la prophétie, désignés par les étoiles comme les salvateurs de notre peuple. Il est à présent de notre devoir de tout faire pour être à la hauteur de ce pour quoi la Lune Mère nous a fait naître dans ce monde. Il faut nous soumettre. Nous n'avons pas le choix Yoongi.

\- Nous ne l'avons jamais eu, n'est ce pas ?

Ses yeux toujours ancrés dans ceux de son aîné, Namjoon acquiesça doucement, un rictus triste étirant ses lèvres alors que le murmure du jeune oméga résonnait faiblement dans la pièce. Au moins, ils étaient deux.


	4. Chapitre trois - Le lys et le jasmin

**Chapitre trois**

 **Le lys et le jasmin**

Le ciel s'était assombris soudainement en fin d'après-midi, et une pluie drue s'était mise à tomber, surprenant bon nombre de chalands déambulant dans les rues animées de la capitale. Ils s'étaient tous rapidement mis à l'abri dans les cafés et autres boutiques assez spacieuses pour les accueillir, faisant ainsi le bonheur des opportunistes propriétaires. La pluie forte tapait violemment contre les vitrines des magasins, ses gouttelettes dévalant les larges pans de murs vitrés, avant de couler vivement dans les bouches d'égouts, emportant dans les rigoles le moindre détritus oublié sur la chaussée.

Le parfum de la pluie se diffusait rapidement dans l'air, sa reconnaissable senteur terreuse emplissant l'odorat des quelques courageux qui se risquaient à l'extérieur, à peine protégés par d'inutiles capuches, leurs parapluies pliants au grès du vent. Le surprenant déluge balayait tout sur son passage, et même le quartier de la meute Kim n'en fut pas épargné. L'eau ruisselait sur les toitures pointues des maisons avant d'assombrir les revêtements extérieurs de leur torrent humide, gorgeant d'eau trouble le sol particulier du terrain de jeu ou créant de nombreuses et profondes flaques d'eau dans les vieilles ruelles défoncées par le temps.

Son regard perdu par delà l'immense baie vitrée du salon des Kim, Yoongi avait observé pendant de longues minutes la forte pluie tomber sur les délicates plantes qui composaient le jardin de la louve Alpha, avant qu'on ne le ramène à la réalité d'un discret raclement de gorge. Quelques minutes plus tard, il se retrouvait assis silencieusement dans l'impressionnant SUV noir de Namjoon, direction Daegu. La voix de l'Alpha Kim, ainsi que les mots qu'il avait prononcé avant qu'ils ne démarrent, résonnaient encore parfaitement dans sa mémoire, son ordre comme ancré dans son esprit : « _Tu vas retourner à Daegu, récupérer le minimum d'affaires pour le moment, et revenir t'installer ici. La cérémonie est à la fin de la semaine, nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre._ ». Ces mots l'avaient laissé sans voix, le jeune homme n'ayant pu qu'acquiescer tout en baissant la tête vers ses pieds, le regard sombre du dominant le clouant sur place. Ainsi, à nouveau perdu dans ses pensées, il ne put empêcher un violent frisson de remonter vivement le long de sa colonne vertébrale, le faisant s'agiter discrètement.

\- Tu as froid ? Tu veux que je monte un peu plus le chauffage ?

Bien que concentré sur sa conduite, Namjoon n'avait pas loupé la réaction physique du plus âgé, ses yeux faisant naturellement des allers et retours entre la route et le jeune homme silencieux près de lui. Ses doigts déjà posés sur le bouton de la climatisation firent discrètement lever les yeux au ciel de son passager, avant que celui-ci ne pousse un faible soupir, son regard accroché distraitement aux essuie-glaces mouvants du véhicule.

\- Non, c'est bon, merci.

\- Tu es sûr ?

Yoongi avait silencieusement acquiescé, et à nouveau, seul le silence, coupé invariablement par les vas et viens des essuie-glaces sur les vitres de la voiture, avait emplit l'habitacle. Quand l'aîné se permit quelques minutes plus tard un rapide coup d'œil curieux sur le côté, l'inconfort de la situation était clairement visible sur les traits concentrés du chauffeur. Poussant alors un discret soupir, son visage tourné vers la vitre passager, ses pupilles attirées inévitablement par les gouttelettes qui fuyaient sous la vitesse, le jeune Oméga laissa son murmure briser l'inconfortable silence.

\- Merci de me conduire Namjoon.

\- Pas de problème.

\- Tu n'étais pas obligé tu sais, j'aurais pu me débrouiller autrement, prendre le train ou un taxi, je ne sais pas … Tu as bossé toute la journée, et conduire huit heures aller-retour pour moi, c'est –

\- Je voulais le faire, d'accord ? Ça ne me dérange pas, ça me fait plaisir même. Ne t'en fais pas.

Les mots du plus jeune moururent rapidement dans le calme toujours aussi désagréable qui régnait dans le véhicule. L'un comme l'autre étaient bien conscient du malaise qui s'était lentement installé entre eux. Enfants, ils avaient été inséparables Aujourd'hui, ils n'étaient plus que de simples étrangers. Namjoon alluma alors vivement son autoradio, ennuyé par ce silence toujours aussi épais, et de plus en plus stressant de son point de vu. Le son d'une quelconque musique populaire résonna discrètement entre eux, le satisfaisant rapidement, et le jeune homme se concentra de nouveau sur le paysage qui s'assombrissait à vue d'œil. Ils roulaient depuis près d'une heure et demi, et pendant que la nuit les enveloppait doucement de son sombre manteau, la pluie n'avait aucunement cessé.

Le ronronnement constant du moteur, la musique basse en fond, et le bruit sourd de la pluie qui tombait toujours sur le véhicule, avaient petit à petit raison de Yoongi. Papillonnant de plus en plus fréquemment des paupières, le jeune homme luttait contre le sommeil, la noirceur extérieure ne l'aidant en rien dans son vain combat. Pourtant, alors qu'il prenait une grande respiration, emplissant ses poumons de la plus grande quantité d'air qu'il pouvait, cherchant par tous les moyens à ne pas s'endormir, il se figea brusquement. Le reconnaissable parfum du lys fraîchement éclos flottait dans l'air, ses molécules odorantes envahissants presque violemment les cavités nasales du jeune homme, poussant de nombreux souvenir à émerger des profondeurs de sa mémoire. Même après toutes ces années, l'odeur de naissance de Namjoon, celle qui l'avait accompagnée durant les dernières belles années de son enfance, n'avait pas changé. Yoongi ne l'avait pas immédiatement senti : le parfum de la pluie fraîche, du cuir des sièges – ainsi que ceux de la poussière et des nombreux métaux de chantier qui collaient à la peau du plus jeune –, la lui dissimulaient presque entièrement. Pourtant, maintenant qu'elle emplissait ses narines, il lui était impossible d'occulter cette odeur si familière, si réconfortante, et il ne s'entait alors plus qu'elle, les autres parfums disparaissant entièrement à son profit.

Légèrement secoué par l'entêtante présence de cet effluve particulier, et alors qu'il sentait son loup s'agiter imperceptiblement en lui, heureux de retrouver cette tendre odeur familière, l'Oméga se permit de détailler du coin de l'œil le jeune Alpha. Namjoon tapotait inconsciemment des doigts sur le volant au rythme de la musique qui résonnait discrètement dans l'habitacle silencieux, alors que l'asphalte filait à grande vitesse sous les roues du véhicule. Entièrement concentré sur sa conduite, le jeune homme fronçait légèrement ses sourcils, ses pupilles étrangement assombries, pinçant inconsciemment ses lèvres pleines. Il avait gardé le teint mat et lisse de leur enfance, et ses cheveux châtains aux reflets de miel, coupés courts sur les côtés et un peu plus longs sur le dessus, caressaient doucement de leurs pointes l'arrondis de ses sourcils et le haut de ses oreilles. Aux yeux de Yoongi, le jeune homme avait un visage typiquement masculin, aux lignes franches et acérées, quoique discrètement adoucies dès qu'un sourire se dessinait sur ses traits, de profondes fossettes creusant alors adorablement ses joues.

Juste avant qu'ils ne partent pour Daegu, pendant que Yoongi se laissait volontairement absorber par la vision de l'impétueux jardin de la famille Kim, Namjoon s'était rapidement enfermé dans l'une des salles de bain de la maison familiale pour prendre une douche et se changer. Il avait troqué ses habits de travail poussiéreux et élimés contre des vêtements basiques et confortables. Un pantalon de survêtement noir en coton, un simple t-shirt blanc et une longue veste kaki composaient à présent sa tenue, une paire de baskets grises venant compléter le tout. Les vêtements simples mettaient en valeur sa surprenante et appréciable carrure, contrastant étrangement avec les derniers souvenirs que le plus âgé avait du jeune homme près de lui.

Namjoon avait toujours été plus grand que lui – seulement de quelques centimètres quand ils étaient enfants, mais d'une bonne demi-tête aujourd'hui –, et plus épais, paraissant bien plus potelé près de l'enfant naturellement mince qu'avait été Yoongi. À présent, près de la silhouette toujours aussi svelte de son aîné, le plus jeune, avec sa grande taille et sa large carrure, était époustouflant de charisme. Il émanait de lui une aura à la fois douce et puissante, et dès qu'il bougeait imperceptiblement, un enivrant et chaud parfum musqué – en plus de l'indissociable parfum du lys – se rependait dans l'air. Il se dégageait de lui une perceptible maîtrise et une paisible assurance, sa nature profonde étant ainsi parfaitement visible aux yeux de tous, Yoongi le premier. Et à chaque fois que le jeune Alpha ouvrait la bouche, et que sa voix grave, où perçait une intelligente irréfutable, frappait de plein fouet l'Oméga, celui-ci ne pouvait empêcher ses membres de se recouvrir d'une centaine de petits picots de chair, et son loup de s'agiter un peu plus au plus profond de lui.

Aux yeux de Min Yoongi, Kim Namjoon était profondément resté le même. L'enfant plein de bonté et frondeur qu'il fut avait laissé naturellement place à un jeune homme toujours aussi altruiste, mais bien plus meneur, et bien plus beau que ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer. À cette pensée, les joues du plus âgé prirent feu, l'obligeant à détourner de nouveau la tête vers la vitre latérale, alors qu'au plus profond de lui, son loup grognait doucement, son approbation filtrant timidement jusqu'à lui. Secouant discrètement sa tête de droite à gauche, le jeune homme laissa lui échapper un petit soupir, son front à présent collé contre la vitre légèrement embuée par son souffle chaud.

Ils arrivèrent à destination une heure et demi plus tard, alors qu'à l'intérieur du véhicule le calme s'était petit à petit fait plus appréciable, chacun étant perdu dans ses pensées. Namjoon trouva facilement une place de parking libre près de la résidence où habitait Yoongi, le centre ville à présent bien plus désert que durant la journée. Et en sortant du large véhicule, le plus âgé hésita une fraction de seconde à demander au conducteur de l'attendre à l'extérieur, légèrement réticent à laisser Namjoon pénétrer dans son intimité, mais il se reprit bien vite : ses parents et sa tante lui avaient inculqué les bonnes manières, et il était hors de question qu'il leur fasse honte. C'est donc toujours en silence que l'aîné des deux intima au plus jeune de le suivre, lui indiquant le chemin à suivre de simples mouvements de tête. Le jeune Alpha ne disait rien, se contentant de suivre l'Oméga à travers les rues éclairées d'un quartier calme, la tête imperceptiblement rentrée dans ses épaules et les mains enfoncées dans les poches de sa fine veste, la pluie tombant à verse ici aussi.

Après avoir grimpés à pieds les trois étages d'un immeuble probablement construit durant la précédente décennie, les deux jeunes hommes parvinrent enfin au studio du plus âgé. Devant sa porte, ses clés en mains, Yoongi avait l'impression qu'il avait quitté son logement des jours auparavant, et non le matin-même, tant les choses avaient brusquement changé. Les dernières heures qu'il venait de vivre avaient violemment bousculé sa vie monotone, le laissant presque à présent comme simple spectateur de sa nouvelle vie à venir, et non acteur. Ses choix n'étaient désormais plus réellement les siens. Poussant alors un discret soupir, le jeune homme déverrouilla sa porte et se décala sur le côté, laissant son invité inattendu le précéder dans l'unique pièce du logement.

Dès qu'il passa le cadre de la porte d'entrée, Namjoon se figea légèrement, avançant presque par automatisme au centre du studio, alors que Yoongi, sa gêne clairement visible sur les traits de son visage, vaquait déjà à ses occupations. Dans la pièce aux volets quasiment clos, la présence du plus âgé était visible partout – allant du lit aux draps défaits jusqu'au verre d'eau à moitié vidé sur la table basse –, alors que son odeur, fortement présente, embrouillait rudement les sens du jeune Alpha. Il s'était forcé à ne pas y penser durant tout le trajet alors que ses pensées se dispersaient sans arrêt, revenant sans cesse sur le parfum inoubliable de l'individu impassible assis près de lui.

La fragrance du jasmin, avec ses inoubliables nuances de fleur d'oranger, laissait flotter dans l'air un délicat parfum, alors que près du plus âgé, elle se faisait plus puissante, presque piquante pour les nez les plus fins. C'était la même odeur que celle qu'il lui avait connu enfant, quoiqu'un peu plus vive, la douceur de cette base florale laissant place à des notes plus acides. À l'image du changement qui s'était opéré dans le caractère placide de Yoongi, son odeur avait également évolué, s'intensifiant légèrement. Namjoon laissa un doux sourire étirer ses lèvres à cette pensée, ses yeux perdus sur la silhouette du détenteur de toutes ses pensées. Et quand ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de l'Oméga, son sourire se fana légèrement sous la surprise. Il venait d'idiotement être pris en flagrant délit.

Les traits du visage de son aîné, pourtant si familiers, étaient bien différents de ceux encore gravés dans ses souvenirs d'enfant. Le visage rond et poupin du jeune Min Yoongi avait laissé place à des contours plus francs et plus acérés, bien que sa peau ait gardé sa fascinante et magnifique teinte ivoirine. Ses pupilles toujours aussi sombres, ancrées dans les siennes, étaient devenues plus intenses qu'auparavant, l'éclat de l'innocence enfantine ayant depuis longtemps déserté ce regard discrètement maquillé. Ses cheveux également étaient différents : naturellement aussi sombres que ses yeux, ils étaient à présent décolorés dans un blond presque blanc, coupés dans un dégradé progressif plutôt tendance.

Yoongi était toujours aussi beau, si ce n'était plus, que durant leur enfance. La beauté enfantine et innocente de l'Oméga avait laissé place à une beauté plus froide, plus distante, mais bien plus indécente tant elle était instinctivement plus sensuelle. Un long frisson de désir remonta le long de la colonne vertébrale du plus jeune, son loup grognant vivement en lui, alors qu'il détaillait de ses yeux assombris l'homme toujours immobile à quelques mètres de lui, une valise à moitié pleine ouverte sur le lit près de lui, ses yeux toujours ancrés dans les siens. Le bruit strident d'un klaxon dans la rue quelques étages plus bas les firent alors violemment sursauter, le temps reprenant ses droits sur les deux âmes perdues l'une dans l'autre dans le petit appartement. Yoongi détourna en premier le regard, le rouge aux joues. Son cœur battait affreusement vite dans la blanche cage de ses os.

Un discret sourire étirant ses lèvres, Namjoon fit lentement le tour du studio, d'abord du regard, puis en se déplaçant, laissant ses yeux accrocher les objets du quotidien de son aîné, ses doigts frôler imperceptiblement les quelques meubles présents, essayant d'en apprendre toujours un peu plus sur lui. Les quatorze années vécues loin l'un de l'autre ne seraient pas facile à rattraper, et il en était à cet instant tristement conscient. Alors qu'il déambulait sans but à travers le logement, il finit par s'approcher lentement de la large bibliothèque collée contre le mur du fond, le meuble ancien alors quasiment dissimulé derrière les innombrables livres et autres documents qui en débordaient presque.

\- Tu es étudiant il me semble, non ?

Depuis qu'ils étaient entrés dans le petit studio, Namjoon était le premier à briser l'étrange silence qui s'était à nouveau installé, présent entre eux comme le troisième membre de ce surprenant voyage.

\- Oui, en sciences humaines, plus précisément en langue et littératures coréenne, en dernière année.

\- Oh … Pour faire quoi par la suite ?

\- Je ne sais pas trop … J'aimerais un travail où il n'y a pas trop de contact avec les autres. Je pensais à chercheur, par exemple … Je ne sais pas trop encore.

\- Je vois.

Namjoon lui tournait le dos, son attention entièrement focalisée sur les nombreux ouvrages de littérature classique coréenne qu'il avait sous les yeux. Pourtant concentré sur sa fugace lecture, parcourant rapidement du regard les titres de centaine de romans, il sentait le plus âgé s'agiter de plus en plus derrière son dos. Se tournant alors finalement dans la direction de ce petit raffut, la première chose qu'il aperçut fut le postérieur de Yoongi, celui-ci à genoux sur le sol, la tête enfouie sous son lit, à la recherche de il ne savait quel objet ou affaire personnelle. Interdit devant cette vue des plus surprenantes, alors que son loup s'agitait un peu plus dans ses entrailles, le jeune Alpha se racla rapidement la gorge avant de se détourner de cette scène, ses yeux voyageant vaguement à travers la pièce, cherchant un point d'ancrage mois tentateur. Il reprit la parole quelques secondes plus tard, sa voix légèrement enrouée, mais son attention entièrement tournée vers les quelques photos encadrées qu'il apercevait près de la porte d'entrée.

\- Tu travailles, à côté de tes études ?

\- Mh, non … L'héritage de mes parents, ainsi que celui de ma tante, me permettent de payer mon loyer et de vivre décemment sans que je n'ai à trouver un petit job pour subvenir à mes besoins. C'est probablement mon unique chance dans tout ce malheur …

La dernière phrase de Yoongi, pourtant chuchotée, semblait résonner violemment dans le calme ambiant, ses mots aux accents douloureux frappant légèrement de stupeur le plus jeune. L'Oméga s'était relevé et s'était assis sur son lit, époussetant inutilement le bas de son pantalon, sa tête délibérément baissée vers le sol.

\- Ta tante … Je ne crois pas l'avoir déjà vu.

\- Non. Comme tu le sais, la famille du côté de ma mère est humaine. Ma tante n'est jamais venue nous rendre visite à Séoul, c'est nous qui allions toujours chez elle quand j'étais enfant, même si c'était assez rare. Dans les réunions familiales qu'organisaient mes grands-parents maternels, mon père n'était jamais vraiment le bienvenu, et moi non plus d'ailleurs …

\- Oui, je me souviens … Je suis désolé.

\- Ce n'était en aucun cas la faute de ma tante, elle était la seule supportrice du choix de vie de ma mère. C'était une femme exceptionnelle …

\- Ça n'a pas dû être facile tous les jours pour toi j'imagine, surtout durant l'adolescence, avec ta part loup …

Les yeux perdus dans le vague, toujours assis sur le rebord en bois de son lit, Yoongi ne répondit pas immédiatement, ses doigts imperceptiblement crispés autour du pull en mailles qu'il avait posé sur ses genoux. Son père mort, et isolé du reste de sa meute, le jeune garçon avait dû apprendre à vivre seul avec son côté animal de plus en plus présent. C'était à cette époque que sa tante, alors malheureusement complètement impuissante, lui avait suggéré d'essayer les séances de méditation. Apprendre à se contrôler, et à contrôler son loup devenu instable après la perte de tous ses repères, était presque devenu vital pour le jeune garçon qu'il était alors. Les premiers essais avaient marché mieux qu'ils ne l'avaient espéré à l'époque, et les rares séances s'étaient transformées en séances quotidiennes durant son adolescence, avant qu'il ne parvienne au fur et à mesure à les espacer.

\- Oui, c'était dur, mais j'ai fais avec.

La voix de Yoongi avait claqué dans l'air, son intonation sèche clôturant ainsi le sujet. Le jeune homme s'était relevé, évitant soigneusement le regard légèrement interrogateur de Namjoon, avant de finir sans un mot de plus d'enfouir dans sa valise la dernière petite pile de vêtements qui restait encore sur le lit. Ne souhaitant pourtant pas que l'ambiance retombe, alors qu'ils avaient réussi a priori à la rendre quelque peu meilleure, il relança la conversation.

\- Et toi, que fais-tu dans la vie exactement ? Il me semble que tu travailles sur des chantiers …

\- Je suis agent de maîtrise, ou maître de chantier si on veut faire plus simple. Je dirige les équipes, je coordonne … Ce genre de choses.

\- Oh d'accord. J'ai … J'ai senti les senteurs caractéristiques de ces endroits sur toi, en plus de ton odeur de naissance, dès que je t'ai vu …

\- Mon odeur, hein ?

Le petit rictus de Namjoon ne passa pas inaperçu, Yoongi lui jetant alors un regard en biais, une petite moue déformant la forme de ses lèvres, ses mains occupées à fermer correctement sa valise légèrement bombée.

\- Oui, ton odeur … Elle n'a pas changé, tu sais ? C'est exactement la même que dans mes souvenirs …

\- La tienne est légèrement différente, plus acidulée, plus franche, mais toujours aussi douce …

Le jeune Alpha s'était avancé dans la pièce, se tenant à présent à quelques pas du plus âgé, ses yeux ancrés dans les siens. Chacun pouvait sentir le chaud parfum qui émanait de l'autre, tout deux respirant à présent inconsciemment à plein poumon, leurs souffles bien plus sonores que précédemment. Ils auraient pu rester comme ça des heures, les yeux dans les yeux, si le vibreur du téléphone de Namjoon n'avait pas résonné entre eux. S'excusant rapidement, il se mit à lire le message qu'il venait de recevoir, imperceptiblement détourné de Yoongi, ses sourcils légèrement froncés. De son côté, le plus âgé avait repris son activité précédente, fermant définitivement sa valise, le rouge de ses joues un peu plus accentué que précédemment. L'Oméga était légèrement perdu, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il venait une nouvelle fois de se passer, ses pensées alors incontrôlables et ses sens complètement embrouillés.

\- C'est bon, tu as tout ce qu'il te faut ? On rentre ?

* * *

Il était minuit passé quand ils arrivèrent enfin à Séoul. Sur le chemin du retour, Namjoon avait proposé à Yoongi de s'arrêter quelque part, tous les deux en ayant affreusement besoin. Ils avaient fait une pause dans un quelconque fast food à mi-chemin, mangeant rapidement et en silence, avant de reprendre la route. Avec la fatigue, le chemin leur avait paru plus long qu'à l'aller, tous deux alors impatients d'arriver, leurs corps violemment courbaturés. Ainsi, quand le conducteur gara enfin sa voiture sur le petit parking près de l'air de jeux pour enfant du quartier, Yoongi en sortit vivement. Un gémissement plaintif franchissant la barrière de ses lèvres fines, il s'était longuement étiré, le visage levé vers les étoiles doucement scintillantes, les yeux fermés sous l'exquise sensation. C'était presque rafraîchissant d'être à l'extérieur malgré le vent frais, la pluie ayant enfin cessé dans la soirée.

À présent, les deux jeunes hommes marchaient l'un près de l'autre, leurs pas résonnants dans les rues désertes et ensommeillées du quartier. Pratiquement toutes les lumières des maisons étaient éteintes, et seul l'éclairage publique les illuminait d'une douce lueur chaude. Yoongi se laissait guider à travers les nombreuses ruelles de son enfance, calquant ses pas sur ceux du plus jeune, son regard ostensiblement baissé vers le sol, le rouge une énième fois aux joues. Quand quelques minutes plus tôt, debout devant l'immense porte de la demeure familiale, Namjoon lui avait parlé de dormir dans l'une des nombreuses chambres disponibles de la maison, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de grimacer légèrement, horriblement mal à l'aise face à cette proposition. Il savait qu'il n'avait plus d'endroit où dormir à Séoul, mais il ne se voyait pas loger dans la maison appartenant à la famille dirigeante de la meute, dormant ainsi sous le même toit que son Alpha. Il n'était pas un membre de cette famille, il ne s'en sentait pas le droit. _Pas encore_. Il avait légèrement grogner face à cette pensée, faisant alors se tourner l'autre jeune homme vers lui, son regard interrogateur le faisant violemment piquer un fard.

« _J'ai également une chambre de disponible chez moi._ ». Sur ces mots, ne laissant pas le temps de réfléchir à son aîné, Namjoon avait attrapé sa valise et était parti en direction de son logement, obligeant Yoongi à lui courir après pour le rattraper. Depuis, ils marchaient silencieusement dans le quartier, enfilant les rues et les ruelles les unes après les autres jusqu'à la maison quelque peu excentrée du plus jeune. L'Oméga redécouvrait un peu plus son ancien quartier, relevant les changements qui avaient eu lieu durant ses quatorze années d'absence dans cet endroit qu'il connaissait par cœur quand il était enfant.

Une fois rendu à destination, Yoongi ne put s'empêcher de sourire tendrement. La maison du jeune Alpha était comme il se l'était imaginé, ou plutôt, comme ils se l'étaient imaginés durant leur enfance. Ils avaient toujours aimés faire ça, réfléchir à comment serait leurs vies dans les années à venir, à quoi ils ressembleraient une fois adulte, comment serait leurs familles, s'ils auraient des animaux ou comment ils aimerait construire leurs maisons. Après y avoir sauter dessus comme des fous pendant des heures et des heures, les deux enfants avaient toujours adoré s'allonger, complètement exténués, sur le grand lit à baldaquin des grands-parents du plus jeune, avant de laisser leurs pensées les emportaient loin, très loin, dans un autre monde, dans une autre époque.

\- Entre, je t'en prie.

Pendant que Yoongi s'était laissé envahir de nouveau par ses nombreux souvenirs, Namjoon en avait profité pour ouvrir sa porte d'entrée, un petit sourire aux lèvres. La réaction de son aîné l'amusait, et le touchait étrangement.

\- Tu peux mettre tes chaussures ici. Je laisse ta valise juste là, le temps de te faire visiter.

Yoongi avait silencieusement acquiescé avant de suivre les directives du plus jeune, celui-ci déjà déchaussé et débout dans ce qui semblait être la pièce de vie. Se débarrassant alors vivement de ses vieilles Doc Martens, ne jetant qu'un rapide coup d'œil à sa valise abandonnée un peu plus loin, le plus âgé pénétra enfin dans la maison de son hôte. Il eut immédiatement envie de pleurer. Les joues rouges de gêne, il sentait de nombreuses larmes s'agglutinaient dans la bordure de ses cils sans qu'il ne puisse y faire quoique ce soit. Il ne saurait dire pourquoi, mais il était complètement chamboulé, alors qu'il sentait une étrange chaleur, un réconfort profond, le prendre aux tripes. Et alors qu'il laissait un souffle tremblant franchir la barrière de ses lèvres, il comprit. L'odeur de Namjoon était partout, imprégnant puissamment les moindres recoins de la maison, les moindres meubles, le moindre objet, du plus minuscule au plus imposant. La présence du jeune Alpha était partout autour de lui, et c'était bon. Il était à la maison.

Bouleversé, il laissa Namjoon le guider à travers le logement, alors qu'il se sentait envahir par de nombreuses sensations. Le plus jeune avait parfaitement su aménager son intérieur, rendant l'endroit à la fois chaleureux et vivant, les couleurs douces, les pastels et les beiges se mariant parfaitement dans toutes les pièces de la maison. La pièce à vivre était ainsi composée d'une grande cuisine ouverte à l'américaine, avec un immense bar – bien trop grand pour une seule personne –, et d'un large salon parfaitement équipé. Le nuancier de couleurs marrons et beiges rendait la pièce réconfortante au possible, et l'image d'un appréciable chocolat chaud durant une froide journée d'hiver vint immédiatement s'immiscer dans l'esprit de Yoongi. Il ne fut pas réellement surpris d'apercevoir dans le fond de la pièce une grande cheminée flanquée de deux fauteuils en cuir marron, une peau de bête étendue juste devant elle sur le parquet de couleur claire : Namjoon avait toujours aimé, même quand ils étaient enfants, l'atmosphère chaleureuse d'un chalet en pleine montagne.

Le reste de la maison de plain-pied était similaire à la grande pièce de vie, les couleurs toujours aussi douces et accordées. Yoongi avait vivement retenu, et grandement apprécié, la présence d'une grande baignoire dans la salle de bain, ainsi que celle de l'incroyable dressing communiquant entre les deux chambres de la demeure. Durant la fin de la visite, Namjoon avait sciemment éviter de lui montrer sa chambre, et Yoongi ne s'en était pas offusqué, comprenant la réserve du plus jeune. S'il n'avait pas habité dans un studio, nul doute qu'il aurait agit pareil. La chambre était le lieu le plus intime d'une maison, proche de ce que les loups désigneraient comme leur terrier, leur grotte, et seuls les intimes pouvaient y accéder. Avant, le plus âgé avait passé des heures entières à jouer dans la chambre du plus jeune, et aujourd'hui, alors qu'ils traversaient le couloir en direction de la seconde chambre, il ne put que lancer un coup d'œil rapide à la porte close de cette chambre, un léger goût de cendres tapissant les parois de sa bouche.

\- Voici ta chambre, j'espère qu'elle te conviendra.

Yoongi l'aima immédiatement. La pièce était d'une taille appréciable, composée de meubles essentiels mais parfaitement choisis, et aux couleurs toutes aussi modernes et douces que dans les autres pièces de la maison. Une grande fenêtre donnait sur un petit jardin, et nul doute que durant la journée, la pièce était magnifiquement éclairée par les puissants rayons de soleil qui traversaient facilement les longs voilages. Les draps blancs et noirs du lit installé juste en face répondaient avec goût au mur peint en bleu foncé au niveau de la tête de lit. Un grand tableau d'art abstrait, dont les lignes sombres semblaient serpenter sur la toile blanche, venaient coupé la couleur forte du mur, adoucissant ainsi un peu plus la pièce. La moquette bleue était douce sous les pieds de l'aîné, celui-ci déambulant tranquillement dans la chambre, ses yeux se posant sur les tables de chevet ou au niveau du grand psyché posé près du lit.

\- Elle est magnifique.

Le murmure de Yoongi, à présent assis maladroitement sur le bord du lit double, avait presque fait sursauter Namjoon. Alors que le plus âgé s'était longuement perdu dans la contemplation de la pièce, lui s'était oublié dans les traits de l'Oméga, trop obnubilé par les nombreuses émotions qui passaient sur ce visage qui lui avait tant manqué pour faire attention au reste.

\- Elle est à toi.

Yoongi rougit violemment, mal à l'aise face à ce que sous-entendait le jeune Alpha.

\- Pour la nuit, oui. Je pensais peut-être chercher un appartement demain ma– …

\- Un appartement ? Pour quoi faire ?

\- Je …

\- Ne sois pas idiot Yoongi. Tu sais très bien que d'ici la fin de la semaine, cette maison sera aussi la tienne.

Le plus âgé ne trouva rien à répondre, les yeux à présents baissés vers la moquette de la chambre, le cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine à lui en faire mal.

\- Bon … Je te laisse tranquillement t'installer. Si tu as besoin de moi, tu sais où me trouver. Bonne nuit Yoongi.

\- Oui … Bonne nuit Namjoon.

Sur ces derniers mots, le jeune Alpha referma la porte derrière lui, laissant le plus âgé toujours assis sur le lit, comme figé. Son lit désormais, se corrigea-t-il intérieurement. Un long soupir s'échappant d'entre ses lèvres entrouvertes, Yoongi se laissa retomber sur le confortable matelas, le bruit sourd se répercutant aux quatre coins de la pièce silencieuse. Et alors que seule sa respiration profonde était audible, ses yeux à présent fixés sur le haut plafond blanc de sa chambre, il laissa les derniers mots du plus jeune résonner à nouveau dans son crâne. « _Cette maison sera aussi la tienne._ ». Namjoon avait raison. À la fin de la semaine, ils seraient liés. Ils seraient mariés.

Et alors qu'il fermait les yeux, s'enfonçant consciemment dans un sommeil réparateur plus que bienvenu, il se laissa engourdir par l'étrange et réconfortant mélange des parfums du lys et du jasmin qui se dispersaient dans l'air.


End file.
